Inazuma Eleven: The bonds and fate of the blizzard twins
by RoseShine 76
Summary: This is a short story about my anime twin characters! Highly inspired by Vampire Knight's twins: Ichiru and Zero! This is a touching tale about the sacred bonds of brothers as they grow up, one strong, one weak and then in the years to come one must pay the ultimate price so the other they love can survive... Rated M for violence and graphic scenes, This is not a Yaoi story!
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven: The bonds and fate of the blizzard twins **

_**Hi everyone, hope all my readers are doing well and I hope you like this short story, since I'm still dealing with some writer's block I've made another short story. **_

_**So I got the idea for this story after watching Vampire Knight Guilty the other night, anyway this is not a Yaoi story, it's rated M for the graphic scenes, death and violence, anyway I hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**(I'll be using the English names for this story and the ages of Atsuya and Shirou have been swapped)**_

* * *

**Prologue**

This is the story of twin brothers, one born healthy and the other born sickly, the curse of being twins as one becomes dependent on the other. As they try to make the best of their lives, events that shape start to make their lives change from bad to worse. And then one of the two halves makes the ultimate sacrifice so the other can live their life... The bonds of blood are put the test!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Watching the snow fall and brotherly love**

**Shawn and Aiden age: 11**

It was a quiet and peaceful night over the icy region of Hokkaido, the snow fell gently over the area as it was covered with a white blanket of snow and ice. Just at the edge of the city area was a street of small houses, the lamppost' flames shined each house they stood in front of. At the last house at the end, a single light was on that shined through one of the top windows.

Through the window a young boy was looking out as he watched the snow fall, he has pink hair with ends pointing up like horns and green-grey eyes. He was wearing light orange pajamas with white collars, he had a curious but plain look on his face as he was entranced by the snow. Just then the sound of someone sighing from behind him as he turned to look behind...

"**How's the weather out there Aiden, I always like it when it snows...'' **a boy who looked exactly like the pink haired boy, except he had icy blue hair which the ends were pointing down he was wearing a blue pajamas as he was sitting up on a double bed

"**... Oh yeah, the snow falling pretty heavy, they better not cancel our soccer game tomorrow'' **the pink hair boy said in a cocky attitude as he smirked at his blue haired mirror who smiled faintly

"**You always get worked up about little things Aiden, don't worry big brother I'm sure the weather will be fine?'' **the blue haired boy said smiling, then suddenly he started coughing violently as his twin rushed over to him

"**Shawn, are you okay? Hey buddy, talk to me?'' **Aiden said patting his brother's back as he continued to cough, just then Aiden got a jug of water and a glass that was on the cabinet next to the bed, he poured some water and gave to his brother

"**Thanks Aiden...'' **Shawn said faintly after he drank the water as he stopped coughing, Aiden had such a worried look on his face, then Shawn put the glass back on the cabinet and then looked at his twin

"**What's wrong Aiden...? Don't worry I just have cold that's all, no need to worry'' **Shawn said in slightly cheerful voice as Aiden eyes were focused on Shawn and then he looked at small bottle next to the jug, it was a high prescription bottle of painkillers, then he looked at the clock

"**It's time... Come on Shawn, you have to take your medicine now'' **Aiden said as he got off the bed and went to get the bottle of pills, he got back on the bed and opened the cap and slightly shake the bottle as two orange pills fell into his hand as he gave them to Shawn

"**Thank you big brother...'' **Shawn said in a slightly sadden tone as he swallowed the pills and drank another glass of water, there was a silent moment between the brothers as Shawn's expression was completely different, he looked really sad

"**Why am I always so sickly...? Almost every week I always get ill and my medicine always makes me worse...'' **Shawn said as he was now lying down as Aiden sat looking at him as he listened to his brother

"**I always miss our soccer practice, I only get to play at least twice a month... You know sometimes Aiden... I'm really jealous of you'' **Shawn said closing his eyes as Aiden widen his eyes slightly as Shawn clenched his pillow

"**Why are you jealous of me Shawn...?'' **Aiden asked in slight confusion as moved a bit closer to his brother as Shawn continued to speak

"**You're always healthy Aiden, you're so much stronger than me and you always get to play soccer with the team'' **Shawn said as Aiden looked slightly shocked as he realized that he didn't get as sick as Shawn did

"**Don't be such a cry baby Shawn... Once you finish your medicine completely you won't be sick anymore, don't be such a wimp!'' **Aiden in a rude and harsh tone with his back turned as Shawn had his back turned as he looked even more depressed

"**I'm sorry Aiden... You always have to have to listen to me whining and always look after me... You missed a couple of games because of me, it just I always feel... So incomplete'' **Shawn said as he started to cry, trying to keep quiet as Aiden heard him and turned to see him crying

Shawn sat back up with his back turned, he turned to his brother when suddenly Aiden tackled him back down onto the bed. The pink haired boy hugged his twin tightly as Shawn had a shocked look on his face, Shawn had a confused look on his face as heard Aiden say something to him...

"**I'm sorry... I'm sorry Shawn, I'm so sorry, please don't cry, I didn't mean it'' **Aiden as his hug got tighter as Shawn listened clenching his eyes as he smiled faintly as he put one of his arms around his brother

"**Don't worry about it Aiden... I know your just joking around with me, it's just a way you are'' **Shawn said as he smiled gently as he looked at the celling and paused for a moment

* * *

**(Shawn's POV)**

_**Deep down... When I say these things I know just how Aiden will react to it...**_

_**I felt that Aiden could only be equals when we played soccer together or...**_

_**When I made him feel guilty or when I hurt him... I'm always holding him back...**_

_**Soon... Aiden will no longer feel sorry for me and he would just...**_

"**Hey, it's getting late Shawn... We've got practise in morning we should get some sleep?'' **Aiden told me as he got up as he directly above me, he had smile on his face I couldn't help but smile too

"**Okay... Let's get some sleep Aiden, after all we've got a big match tomorrow so we to better get some rest'' **I said to him as he laid next to me, then I placed my hand on Aiden's cheek as we smiled at each other

"**Shawn...You know deep down, will always be together? No matter what happens when we grow up... I always be with you little brother'' **he told as he paused for a moment and then smiled

"**Me too, will always be together Aiden'' **I said as I hugged Aiden tightly as he smiled then we started to laugh

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Half an hour passed as Aiden and Shawn were asleep in each other arms with their blanket covering them halfway. Just then the bedroom slowly opened as a woman entered, it was the twins' mother, and she smiled at the tender sight of her sons embracing each other in their sleep.

She walked over to the boys and then closed the curtains in the room and placed the empty glass and jug of water and pill bottle on a tray and put a small table by the bedroom door. Then she went back to the boys, she pulled the blanket the rest of the way on the boys covering them complete...

"**Sleep well Shawn... Sleep well Aiden... We love you both so much'' **she said as she gently stroked the boys' cheeks and gently kissed them as she left the bedroom leaving the boys in their sleep closing the door

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter for this story, I'll be working on chapter 2 tomorrow and working on a chapter cover for this story. Also I'll be working chapter 6 for broken bonds of lovers tomorrow as well and that should be done in a few days. Please leave reviews this story and some of my other stories and get back with new chapters soon...**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Growing up, but still wanting answers**

**Shawn and Aiden age: 15**

_Years had passed and the twins grew with each passing day, however it seemed tragedy had struck the twins again as their parents died when they were twelve making them orphans. But they still looked for each other, Shawn slowly started to grow stronger and stronger, but he was still so weak. _

_Aiden had changed over the years, he still was a mischievous but he became more concerned for his little brother, always watching over him, he felt it was his role to protect Shawn. Tragedy wasn't only that struck the boys, times of happiness had reached as the twins became part of the country's best young soccer team._

_Becoming part o the Raimon 11 was like being a part of a new family for them, Shawn openly accepted his team-mates/friends, it took Aiden a while but soon he felt he could trust them. As for Shawn's illness, although he was slowly getting healthy, he was physical weaker than average boys his age._

_Shawn was still unaware that his disease was the result of something that caused by his other half around the time they were born. Aiden didn't realise it but he was the cause of his brother health problems which would to the bloody fate of the twins of ice..._

* * *

It was gentle summer morning over the busy town of Inazuma, it was the second home for Aiden and Shawn since they had become part of the Raimon 11 team. Since joining the team the two had been on many adventures with friends like Mark Evans, the team's heart and captain, the country's best goalkeeper and all around nice guy who's the world's greatest and craziest soccer fan.

With other friends like Axel Blaze, the cool and calm ace striker of the team who inspires everyone and cares deeply for his friends, a close friend of Mark and Shawn, which made him clash and rival with Aiden. With friends like these the twins were changing and growing into fine young men.

Since they moved to Inazuma the twins had to adapt to their new surroundings, they were staying at a facility for all other teams' members who moved into Inazuma from their home towns as well as for the members who already lived in town.

At the team house just as the sun was now fully raised in the clear blue sky, it was about 10 in the morning as mostly everyone was awake and out and about. Inside the building on the second floor with the bedrooms, on the door at the end of the hallway was the twins' room.

Shawn was still asleep and Aiden wasn't in the room, he was just coming up the stairs and into the hallway as he headed to his room. He was a bright orange T-shirt and cream shorts and he faint orange socks, his head was slightly down as he was thinking about something...

**(Aiden's Thoughts)**

_**Everyone had gone out... **_

_**Since it was summer vacation, there wasn't much practice or matches for us...**_

_**Still we all loved playing soccer so we just played matches...**_

_**But that wasn't what was bothering me... **_

_**It was Shawn... These last few days he's been feeling exhausted...**_

_**It was like... Back then...**_

Aiden was in deep thought as he remembered when they were younger Shawn illness caused him to feel drained of energy and being exhausted for no reason. Just then he stopped at his bedroom door as he opened the door and entered the room closing the door behind him. He saw his twin still asleep as he smiled faintly as he walked over to his bed sitting down...

"**Looks like he's still sleeping... He looks really wore down, and he hasn't even been pushing himself'' **the pink haired teen told himself as he watched his brother sleep

"**It's just like... Back then when we were younger... When Shawn was really sick, he would just sleep for days and was so weak...'' **the teen went further questioning Shawn's recent behaviour to the way he was when he was younger

"**What if... What if he starts to get worse again?'' **he continued to ask himself as he then placed his hand over Shawn's forehead gently stroking it, just then Shawn moaned as his eyes slowly started to open

"**Hey morning little brother, how are we this morning'' **Aiden said smirking at his half asleep sibling as Shawn sat up halfway rubbing his eyes

"**Aiden... Is that you? Morning big brother, what time is it...'' **Shawn asked his brother with a faint smile and in a sleepy tone as he looked daze

"**Oh it's about after 10 I think. You went to bed really early last night...'' **Aiden answered smiling but with a bit of worried tone in his voice

"**Yeah... I've just been really tired lately, I just needed a good sleep that's all'' **Shawn said slightly rubbing the back on his head as he could sense Aiden was worried about him

"**Alright then, well you better get up, I'll get you some breakfast and then later will head out'' **Aiden said as he stood up and was about to leave when he felt something tugging on him

"**Aiden... It's alright, I can get my breakfast don't worry about it'' **Shawn said smiling faint at his brother who nodded slightly as he left the room as Shawn got out of his bed

Aiden stood by the bedroom door as he paused for a moment, he thought about Shawn's recent sleeping disorder and about his illness of course. Even though the progress Shawn had made over the last four years was more than good...

However Aiden felt that Shawn was still sickly, and then he thought about something... Something he had never considered...What kind of disease does Shawn have? All this time, over the years he never wondered what was specifically wrong with his twin.

He didn't want Shawn to worry but he wanted answers about it, and since his parents died and he was too young at the time... He had to find his own answers, so the pink haired teen had decided... He would find the truth about Shawn's illness, hopefully if he found new information maybe it help Shawn get better.

* * *

**(Later on elsewhere)**

In the last year since Aiden and Shawn joined the Raimon 11, they had really felt that they could deeply trust their teammates/friends. Although it took Aiden a while to trust them but in the end he felt that he found some true friends. Aiden was going to need help uncovering the truth about Shawn's illness, so he decided to ask Jude, Axel, Mark for assistance.

Despite the feelings he towards Axel because he and Shawn were close friends, but he swallowed his pride and asked them to meet him at the park. After the day had ending and nightfall had appeared, Mark, Jude and Axel were in the park waiting for Aiden.

Mark was wearing a jacket with lightning bolts and blue trousers, and Jude who had on a long red jumper, a short sleeveless cream jack and blue jeans. Axel was wearing a plain white hoodie with an orange jacket and brown jeans.

Mark was practising some goal techniques to break the boredom of waiting while Axel and Jude were sitting on a bench, they wondered why Aiden had asked them to meet him here at the park. It was just about 9:30 they had been waiting for about an hour, just then Aiden entered the park...

"**Hey guys...'' **Aiden said faintly, his hands in his pockets as was wearing an orange jacket over his shirt, he was slightly looking at the ground like a child who had done wrong

"**So Aiden what's this all about? Why did you want to meet us here?'' **Jude asked the pink haired teen who looked really nervous as Mark and Axel looked at Aiden with sight confusion

"**Is something wrong Aiden? You look like something's bothering you, is it Shawn?'' **Mark asked as Aiden looked at Mark then back at the ground, then he started to speak

"**I... I need your help... All of you please... Please help me''** Aiden said in a sad tone was Mark and others' eyes opened wide as they heard Aiden asking for help

"**Aiden, what's wrong... Why do you need our help?'' **the platinum haired teen asked his friend who remained silent before he opened his mouth again

"**It's Shawn... He's sick, he's always been really sick... Ever since we were little, he was always unhealthy'' **Aiden said as he began to explain to his friends about Shawn's illness

"**After all the treatment and after all the medicine, he started to get better... But recently he's been feeling drained, he always sleeping...'' **Aiden said unfinished as he remembered one of Shawn's earliest symptoms when he was younger was his sleeping issues

"**So what is it? Do you want us to take him to the hospital, or does he not want you to?'' **Jude asked curious about what this had to do with why Aiden called them here

"**No, it wouldn't do anything for him... His illness is incurable, the doctors said he would have to get stronger on his own'' **Aiden said answering the teen with goggles as he went into more detail about why he needed them

* * *

**(About half an hour later...)**

Aiden explained the full details of Shawn's illness and that he wanted answers in order to help his twin and that he needed Mark and the others to help him find some answers. After hearing Aiden's words Mark didn't need to know anything more he wanted to Aiden to find answers for Shawn so he could help him and Axel and Jude were in agreement.

With that settled the four teens decided to search for the missing answers to Shawn's illness, they had decided to head back to the twins' hometown in Hokkaido to start their search there. Jude had talked to the coach who had given the boys permission to investigate this matter, the rest of team including Shawn would be unaware of what the four were doing.

Mark and Jude had also enlisted the help of detective smith **(Onigawara)** who had decided to join them in their mission. He had taken care of the transport needed to get to Hokkaido and everyone had gathered some supplies. The next evening Aiden and others were ready as they prepared their journey to search for answers Aiden desired.

_Though Aiden was unaware... Unaware of terrible and dark secret behind Shawn's disease and what caused it. Not knowing what truly caused Shawn's suffering and what dark act would end it..._

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Evening all, hoped you liked the chapter, working on the next one tomorrow or Saturday, in the next one Aiden and the gang arrive in Hokkaido looking for answers for Shawn's illness, as Aiden discover the terrible secret behind it. Please leave the reviews for this chapter and I'll get to work on the next chapter, also the new chapter to Bond of Broken Lovers will done by Monday.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
